Cool WBReviewer/My Top 10 Favorite Modern Cartoon Network Shows
This is a Top 10 video of Cool WBReviewer. Cast *TBD as Bugs Bunny *TBD as Space Ghost *Timothy Dakre as himself Transcript The video begins where we see Bugs Bunny and Space Ghost arguing about who's the better mascot of CN. *'Bugs Bunny:' Clearly, I'm the better mascot of Cartoon Network! Finn wouldn't work! He's cancelled! Including you! *'Space Ghost:' Oh shut up! You suggested Captain Caveman should be the mascot, but guess what? His original and reboot is cancelled! *'Bugs Bunny:'You also suggested Collin should be the mascot, but guess what? His game series is ending! *'Space Ghost:' Not really. Then who should be the mascot? We see shadow figures of the Teen Titans showing up. *'Robin:' Maybe we can! Cartoon Network nonstop reruns our show and we air all the time! Bugs and Space Ghost groans. *'Bugs Bunny:' Oh, it's you... But we're talking about an original series BEING a mascot. Not some acquisition. *'Robin:' Warner is the same thing as CN... Anyways, this is just the intro! So let's get in to the actual topic of the video! The video then cuts to where we see Timothy listening to the Cartoons Cartoons theme. *'Timothy:' Why wasn't I born in the 90's? This is just unfair! I had to grow up in the 2010s! (notices the viewers) Oh hey, let me just... turn the TV off. Timothy then walks to the background of CN City. *'Timothy:' For a long time, the network has been known to be the home of great cartoons. Such as: The Powerpuff Girls and Billy & Mandy. Now we are in the end of the 2010s. And I'm about to review my Top 10 favorite modern CN shows of this decade. So my Warner Brothers and Sisters, let's begin this! Shall we? Timothy holds a poster that says Number 10. *'Timothy:' The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor. This show keeps reminding me of Gravity Falls Oh wait, there are several shows in the network that reminds me of that. So I binge-watched every episode of this from a while ago. And it seems like a great show. For example, when Tyler smells Dee-Dee's backpack. The siblings said this: *'Tyler:' (archived footage): (sniffs) Smells like heaven... *'Frank:' (archived footage): Uh, Tyler. You're smelling a girl's idiotic smell. *'Emma:' (archived footage): And her saliva.. *'Tyler:' (archived footage) (gasps) ...What the? EW! Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 9. *'Timothy: Craig of the Creek. A pretty good slice-of-life show with 3 kids. It reminds me of Clarence but even better. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 8. *'Timothy:' Adventure Time and Regular Show. These two shows was apart of my (coughs) childhood. They were funny. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 7. *'Timothy:' Despite not being a US original, it is still Cartoon Network, Number 7 is Gumball. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 6. *'Timothy:' Steven Universe and OK K.O. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 5. *'Timothy:' The Cosmic Adventures of Stella. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 4. *'Timothy:' Mobs. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 3. *'Timothy:' We Bear Bears and Infinity Train. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 2. *'Timothy:' The Reds. Timothy then holds up a poster that says Honorable Mentions. *'Timothy:' Clarence., Mao Mao and Eric & Claire Timothy then holds up a poster that says Number 1. *'Timothy:' The Galactic Kids Next Door. And that's it. Goodbye everyone. Sorry for the rush! The video ends. Category:Cool WBReviewer Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Videos Category:Cartoon Network Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas